Wraths Temptation
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: So what are you going to do? Are you going to fall for Wraths' temptation and fall into the darkness that is Sin or are you going to let yourself be blinded by the light that is Virtue? Horid summary but oh well! Might be an LuffyxOC or a ZoroxOC cant decide.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom

'Freedom...

What is is about freedom?

What is it about freedom that makes humankind strive for it?

What is it about freedom that makes men and women alike kill for it.

To make the kindest and quietest people sacrifice their innocence for it.

What is it about freedom?

Freedom...What is it?'

The sun glared down on the barren land. You could see for miles on miles on end. The ground was a dark red color covered in cracks caused by a wet surface drying all too quickly. There was no trees, or rocks to provide shade to those who dared travel the land.

"Hot!" Three voices choked out hoarsely into the barren land.

Despite the islands looks, a small group of eight people dared trekked across the dead dry land.

"Be quiet you three!" Yelled one of the two only girls. Her short red hair was pulled up in a small high ponytail. Her brown eyes squinted off into the distance as one of her hands shadowed her eyes. Sighing she bought her hand down and placed it firmly on her hips. "We should be there soon." She stated looking over to the other female of the group. Unlike the rest of the group she and the duck beside her seemed to have no problems with the high heat. "Are you sure theres a community across this dessert, Vivi?" The redhead asked the blue haired Princess.

"Vary." Vivi smiled nodding her head. "I've heard many stories about this island before sense its right outside my country. Travelers are always talking about it." She said as she patted her large duck that walked next to her.

"Hot!" The three voices yelled out again.

"Oi! Don't cling to me!" Yelled the green haired young man with three swords strapped to his hip. He desperately pulled at the small reindeer with a large pink hat that clung to the man's thigh with a vice like grip.

"But Zoro!" The reindeer whined clinging harder. "It's too hot~." He trailed off with swirls in his eyes as he finally passed out from the heat.

"Oi! Chopper!" The swordsmen yelled frantically as he shook the small reindeer back and forth trying to wake the small reindeer up.

"Sanji!" A boy with a straw hat covering his black hair cried out. "Sanji, MEAT!" He simply said to tired and hungry to say more. He tugged on the a young man with blond hair that covered half his face and had a curly eyebrow.

"Shut up Luffy we just ate a half an hour ago!" Sanji shouted at the black haired teen as he kicked him away.

"B-b-but!" Luffy stuttered standing back up following the blond chef like a lost puppy.

"Oh-oh! I see it! I see it!" The final young man with a long nose and curly black hair yelled jumping up and down, after pushing up his goggles back to the top of his head, pointing in front of the group.

Sure enough the small group could make out a small white dot on the horizon sticking out in the red of the ground and the blue of the cloudless sky.

"Well..." Nami trailed off watching Luffy run off far in front of them yelling on the top of his lungs, a sweet drop ran down the back of her head.

"We better pick up the pass before that idiot gets in trouble." Zoro pointed out picking his pass up to go after his caption the only problem was...

"Thats the wrong way!" Nami shouted hitting the back of his green head once he started walking left instead of straight where Luffy had ran off to. Nami Dragged the swordsmen off into the correct direction by his un pierced ear.

~Time Skip~

It didn't take long to catch up to the straw hat wearing boy considering he had collapsed a few miles away from where he had left them.

After a quick meal for him, he was up and going in a few seconds flat, and there were on their way once again.

"Mhaaa..." Luffy whined with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "How much long-Ah!" Luffy shouted in surprise as the ground disappeared from his foot. None of them had realized that they had reached their destination.

With fast reflexes Zoro quickly caught the teen before he could fall.

"Holly!" Zoros dark gray eyes widen in shock as he looked down the very large hole. Along the edges where different levels of civilizations. A small tracks for small trains spiraled along the edges connecting the levels it lead all the way to the top and continued on west and east of horizon of the dead land.

"H-how?" Nami stuttered in awe looking down the seemingly never ending hole. The only thing showing the hole ended was the very small blue dot at the bottom that stuck out from the darkness.

The large white dot they had saw turned out to be a large castle like mansion that towered over them on the other side of the hole. It was surprising they had not noticed it in the first place.

"How!" Nami shouted looking back where they had came from.

"Thats soo coool~!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Thats one big hole." Usopp stuttered his knees shaking.

"Out of the way!" A shout came from behind the awed group. In their amazement they had failed to notice multiple pairs of footsteps coming towards them in a hurried fashion from behind them. A blur of electric green zipped past them. "Up we go!" The voice shouted in joy as the owner of the voice placed their hands on Luffy's head and launched over the straw hat boy high into the air.

"Thanks for the hat and the distraction!" A young girl with long electric green colored hair pulled back in a low braid shouted. Her bangs that framed her dark tanned face where black. A twinkle of excitement sparkled in her bright ocean blue eyes. Underneath her left eye was a tear drop shaped tattoo. Her single green and black colored earring that was barely visible behind her hair twinkled in the wind.

She winked at them as she placed Luffy's straw hat on her head and flipped over in the air to face the ground as gravity took over pulling her down the large hole. Grabbing onto a rope that was connected to one of the high levels and led down to one of the lower levels of the hole.

"MY HAT!" Luffy screamed in rage watching the mystery girl pull herself up onto the rope and run across the top down to the lower level making it look easy to balance on the rope. "Get back here!" He screamed pulling back his arm about to shoot after the green haired girl but was stopped by an armored hand taking hold of his red vest he immediately became limp from the connection of a sea stone coaler being attached around his neck.

"Oi!" Zoro shouted angrily as two men dressed in armour easl took him captive and handcuffed his hands together.

"Under the rules of Ground Z and the Holy Kings and Queens anyone who is under the suspicion of working with the Sins and or there is a suspicion of any criminal and or illegal act you will be taken in and will be brought before the kings and queens. If there be struggling you will be punished." They were surrounded by a half circle of large men cladded with armour and armed with weapons. The one who had spoken was the largest of them all with an odd symbol burned into the front of his armour on the chest plate. The symbol was also on the red cape that hung from his left shoulder. The symbol was a simple snake that wrapped around a cross that had a crown above it and on both sides of the cross was large angel wings. He sat upon a large lizard with armour running up and down its lethal looking body.

Nami opened her mouth to protest but she was interrupted by the same man. "If you resists you will not get judgement and go straight to your punishment." He repeated in a stern voice glaring down at them like they were the dirt under his feet. The crew had been stopped struggling and were rounded up, cuffed, and their weapons taken.

~Time Skip~

The captured group, well four of the captured group of pirates stared in awe at their surroundings, while the more pride full ones sulked because of how embarrassingly easy they were captured. The armed group of men had taken them to the large castle like mansion on the other side of the massive hole.

It was easy to tell why the so called Kings and Queens lived here once they passed the high, white stoned walls that surrounded the large building. What laid behind the stone walls were beautiful gardens, it was like they all had stepped in to the Garden of Eden, from the catholic religion, itself. Large, stone, female angels with their hands folded as if in prayer lined the path they walked down. It seemed like the group had seen every type of flower, tree, and bush that existed in the world during their brief walk through the beautiful gardens. Nami could of even sworn that she had seen a tree that had golden apples growing on it through a black metal fence that one of the more friendlier guards had said led to the sacred part of the Royal Gardens of the Holy Ones.

With the scenery the march down the winding stone path to the entrance did not take long. The doors to the castle where huge. The were made of stone and carved into them where two angale soldiers, dressed in armor similar to the armor clad men that surrounded them. The two knights on the door stood tall and proud on the door, their swords crossed like they were protecting what ever lied on the other side of the stone door.

"Now what..." Zoro grumbled grumply glaring at the knight that held his swords.

None of them answered the swordsmen. The leader however did get of the large lizard he was riding and got down on one knee in front of the group, hand in a fist above his heart, head tilted down.

"I, Gabrial, in the name of the Holy Ones have brought these out siders to be brought forth in front of the Holy Kings and Queens of Virtue. To receive judgment upon them." He said loud and clearly in a strong voice.

There was a pregnant silence before the large statues moved out from their spots on the door. Despite with the ground rubbing the leader did not move and inch from his bowing position on the ground. But the captured group did gaped as they watched as the large stone statues grasped the large handles of the door and pried it open. Once the doors were fully opened they were pushed from their shock and into the large front room and lead up a large set of stairs and through the large doors at the top.

The room was almost painfully pure white. The only things that had color to them were the captured group, knights, and the seven Kings and Queens themselves. They Kings and Queens sat on large throne like chairs that stood tall causing them to sit well above everybodies heads.

Every knight took off there helmens and kneeled in front of the their Kings and Queens. The leader who was surprisingly good looking, with his long dark red-brown hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. His chocolate brown eyes stared steadily down at the white ground.

"Ah, Commander I've seen you have returned." The man in the middle on the highest throne spook in a soft tone. But even if it was layered with friendliness there was an undertone to it, that the pirates could not place.

"Your Holynessess." H bowed his head further down. "I have returned with outsiders to receive your judgment on what their faith shall be."

"And the target?" The man asked playing with a strained of his long purple hair, that was pulled over his shoulder in a ponytail. His dark blue eyes stared down at them commander swallowed loudly and wetted his lips before speaking again. "My apologies. We have failed to capture the target once again."

**A.N.: Tada! Yes I am doing a One Piece FF now. And yes yes I know what your all thinking What about your other stories? Well lets just say I'll try my hardest to write for those ones too its just One Piece is one of the animes That I love the most it holds a special place in my heart and I really wanted to do a full One piece FF not a drabble that I've been doing. But unfortonly (or fortontly) I'm in my last year of high school and I have much to do so I might not be able to up date much. So anywho's I don't own One Piece and am sorry for the poor gramer and spelling I do not feel like reading over what I have writen so far so yeah...Just point out my mistacks (Nicely please if you could) And Ill go back and fix them : ) I hope you enjoy this storie. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wraths Temptation Chapter 2

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

You only have power over people so long as you don't take everything away from them. But when you've robbed a man of everything, he's no longer in your power - he's free again.

-Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

"_My apologies, we have failed to capture the target once again."_

There was an eerie silence hung in the air like the whole world had paused for a moment. After what seemed like years the man spoke once again.

"I see." He even if he had said it softly it sounded as if thunder had gone off, echoing through the large white room. His tone was flat and unemotional but if you looked closely you could tell, by the glint in his eyes he was all but that. A light smile plastered itself on his lips. "That unfortunate, maybe next time."

In the background the pirate crew watched the scene quietly, even there loudmouth captain was surprisingly quiet. "For now why don't we figure out what to do with the outsiders." The purple haired man suggested waving a hand in their direction. "Please do tell us where did you find them."

The man named Gabriel let out a sigh of relief before going on on answering his demand. "My men and myself were chasing one of the Sins when we came across them standing on the other side of Secter 00." He stood up straight to look all around at all of the Kings and Queens. "The Sin had used them as a distraction to escape, it had unfortunately succeeded. So I made the decision of capturing them not only being outsiders that traveled away from the Docking Section but also under the suspicion of working along side the Sins Lord Dante."

"Mhhhmm..." The purple haired man, now known as Dante, hummed in thought as he tapped his sharp chine with a black painted fingernail. "Is this true?" He asked looking at the group of outsiders.

"Yes...wait no!...No yes!...Ummm" Nami stuttered out her answers feeling as if it was her responsibility to stand up for her crew seeing as most of the others would land them in more trouble than they already were.

"It's a simple question girl, answer it." The Queen that sat next to Dante, to his left, demanded calmly but there was an undertone of malice laced deep in her words. Her long, brown hair was pulled up in a neat, high ponytail threads of long hair framed her sharp angled, strict face. Her black eyes smothered everyone she looked down on.

"Now, now _Temperantia_ let the poor things gather themselves at least." The King that sat on the other side of Danta said with a humorous tone. A large grin stretched out on his tan lips. His aroe blue eyes danced with happiness and excitement behind black thick rimmed square glasses, brown hair was long to to ear and wavy giving him a young and innocent look. Yet the sword that sat next to him on his large throne, and his muscular but lean build subjected the opposite of what he let off.

"Shut your mouth _Diligence_." The queen snapped back at him.

"Come on now lets not fight..." A young girl that sat at one of the very end thorns whined a pout on her pink glossy lips. Small, pale fingers twirled a piece of her waist long blond hair that was pushed back by a pink headband. Innocent purple eyes stared at all the people in the room with a friendliness that most of the Kings and Queens seemed to be lacking so far. She was the youngest out of all of the Kings and Queens.

"Yes, I believe _Kindness_ has a good point. Lets percid with the Judgment before we lose any leads we could have on the Sin." A girl with Black hair cut in a straight shoulder length bob said as she pushed up her wired glasses so the would cover her gray eyes. She sat between Kindness and Temperantia to the left of Danta. "Wouldn't you agree _Charity_?" She asked.

"Yes _Chastity _does bring up a good point." Charity looked a lot like Chastity in facial features but instead of back hair she had a bubble gum pink shoulder length hair with bright blue eyes. She was seated between the last two King and Queen who have not said a word yet.

"Yes a very good point indeed." Dante drawled out. "We don't want to lose any clues on where those dirty monsters are hiding." He glanced down at the pirate crew. "But before we get started why don't we hear what they have to say." A charming smile was plastered on his handsome face. "Wouldn't you agree _Humanity_?" He asked the last King in the room.

Humanity was tall tan man that slouched in his seat unlike the others who sat up straight and proper. His military cut hair was a dark brown and his eyes where a scorching crimson red that burned everyone around him. A deep scar ran from the tip of his left eyebrow and all the way down disappearing underneath the collar of the black clock that every King and Queen were dressed in.

His red eyes glared down at the intruders with a judging fire, burning them all. "Whatever you suggest is what's best Lord Dante." His timber voice filled the hushed room.

"Good..." Dante purred with a grin. "Now tell us your story outsiders." His burning gaze turned to the captured group.

"Well you see, I had told them about this Island seeing as it is located right outside of my kingdom." Vivi this time decided to speak up seeing as best that she would handle this situation seeing as the seven people in front of them where royalty and she herself was royalty. And obviously none of her friends have ever dealt with a situation like this she decided to take the role of their voice. "So we docked just West of here and climbed up the side. We are sincerely sorry we had no idea that there was a docking area and that traveling farther out into the island for outsiders was forbidden." She apologized bowing a small bow.

"Continue..." Dante nodded.

"Well as you know that we were used as a decoy for this 'Sin' as you call her to escape and was taken here and presented to you as criminals. But we have never met or heard of these Sins you speak of." Vivi continued as asked.

"So in the end it was just a misunderstanding..." Nami cut in nervously. "So if you could just lead us back to this Docking Section you mentioned we'll be happy to leave as soon as we restock our supplies and be out of you hairs forever."

"HEY! NAMI! Wait We still have to get my ha-" Thank full Zoro and Sanji had caught on an clamped their hands over their captions mouth and held him back from marching forward.

Dante didn't even bat an eyelash at the monster trio and stared at the two females of the group. A hush fell upon the room as Dante glanced at his fellow Kings and Queens. "Very, well...We will not put you through the normal Judgment seeing as we who are at fault for this mishap. We will provide you with all that you need and have a group of knights escort you back to your ship. By the time you get back your ship shall be ready to leave. You are to depart from Ground Zero immediately on arrival. You are never to return either. If we find any evidence that you are on the island we will find you and you will pay the price with your lives." Dante rested his chin on top of his laced his fingers and leaned forward on his elbows. His purple eyes glared down at the group, a chilling silence fell over the room.

"I-I-Isn't that a little too harsh Lord Dante." The last and final Queen spook up her soft, gentle voice floated about the room like butterflies. Her silver eyes stared down with a worried glint at the pirate group. Her long wavy light blue hair reached down to her waist and looked soft to the touch. She was small, patient and fragile looking like a glass dall. This small queen sat at the very end of the row of large thrones right next to Charity.

A pregnant silence fell upon the room as all heads in the room turned stared the Queen, who was well known to be the most meek and shy out of all the High rulers, bravely spoken up about the harsh and unfair punishment.

"Now _**Patents**_," Despite the kindness that echoed in his voice The way Dante said the small Queens name made chills run up and down the spines of the Pirate crew. "You know the rule of this Island in fact you were there to help set them up part of the process and all. We all were, and we all agreed that the rules are to be followed no matter what." He glanced down out of the corner of his eye at the group that stood below him. "I have already bent the rules once for them, letting them go and leave the island without Judgement and I do not plan to do it again. Do I make myself clear Patents?" He said firmly with narrowed eyes.

"Y-y-yes, Lord Dante." She stuttered and looked down in guilt.

"Very well..." He trailed off sending Patents one last look before turning back to the captured group. "Now that that is settled. Gards start taking them back to their ship." He ordered.

All the knights bowed to the purple haired man before they began to herd up the group and leading them to the large elegant doors they once came from.

"Wait!" Nami shouted somehow catching the guard that held her by surprise and breaking free of his hold. She ran back and stood directly in front of the middle throne and stared up at the intimidating man named Dante. "Before we go I think an explanation is in need." She demanded with no starter at all that showed her inner fear.

Dante raised an eyebrow at the redhead, finding it funny that the once nervus and tongue tied women was now able to look him in the eye and make such a demand. A smirk spread its way across his lips. "Very well. What is it that you ask girl." He purred while waving away the guards that had planed to recapture the girl. He decided to let the feisty redhead that stood below him, yet all at the same time stand so tall, have her way.

"Tell us what these 'Sins' you keep bringing up and what's so bad about them. Tell us what they have done that has earned your _Wrath_."


	3. Chapter 3

Wraths Temptation Chapter 3

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_Mercy should make us ashamed, wrath afraid to sin. _

_~William Gurnall _

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"_Tell us what these 'Sins' you keep bringing up and what's so bad about them. Tell us what they have done that has earned your Wrath."_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

~The Going Merry~

Nami sat in the kitchen of the Going Merry. In front of her was a map of Ground Zero, that she had managed to pick-pocket from one of the guards who assisted with escorting them back to The Going Merry. The map was surprisingly made up of multiple sheets of paper. There was a main mape which displayed the top of the island. Now looking at the map Nami was able to tell that there were multiple large chasm like holes like the one they had seen before. Eight crescent moon shaped holes were placed along the along the edges of the dead island making it like a giant compass, these were probably the docking areas the Kings and Queens were talking about . Railroads connected each hole and each hole had its own name, and inside the holes where many levels of civilizations. Which explained the extra maps each hole had its own map of the towns and cities that resided on each layer. By the time Nami got done examining all the maps she was practically drowning in paper.

Nami absmiddle tapped her fingers as she stared at the center of the island. The middle was a big chunk of nothing. It was big, lots of land yet...there was nothing there completely bare of any railroad tracks and holes. The closest hole located to the middle was, and farther away from all the rest, a hole called Section 00, the same place of where the castle was located. For some reason learning this brought an ominous feeling to Nami, and she couldn't figure out why.

A frown etched across her tan lips as whispers of the past entered her already confused mind.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

_"What are these 'Sins' you keep bringing up and what's so bad about them? Tell us what they have done that has earned your __**Wrath**__?" Nami asked staring up at the purple haired King with determination. Her hands were at her side balled up in fist to hide the light tremors of fear that ran along her body._

_ "The Sins?" He leaned back in his throne, his dark blue eyes stared down his straight nose._

_ "The Sins are parasites!" Humanity hissed loudly. All around the guards and the Kings and Queens whispered among themselves. Some harsh sounding whispers were directed to Dante himself but he paid no mind to them and continued to stare down the Red headed navigator. It was like he was searching for something within her._

_ "Silence!" Dante suddenly raised his voice, not by much, but enough to bring about a chilling silence. "The Sins are just what they are called. The Sins are a group made up of any kind of criminal you can think off rapists, murderers, thieves, traitors, people who have abandoned the army during war, prostitutes the list goes on and on. The leaders of the Sins are even said to be monsters," Danta watched in amusement as Usopp, Chopper and Kuro scream/quack in fright and run around like idiots as Luffy momentarily forgot about his stolen hat and shouted in excitement and get sparkles fill his eyes. "The are said to be immortal human like monsters that each have a unique power, and amazing, fast acting regenerating powers. They have time and time again slipped past our clutches." As he said this he frowned up at the large color shifting, 3D diamond that seem to float on air above them all. "Each criminal is placed under a class, they are organized by what kind of crime they have committed. If their crime was prostitution they would go under __**Lust**__. If they stole something it would go under either __**Greed**__ or __**Envy**__ depending on the intent and what they have done, and so on so forth."_

_ "Their numbers continue to grow if any larger they just might have enough power to over through the government and bring this island into chaos." He declared smashing his fist down onto the armrest of his chair. "I have answered your question now you may leave and never come back."_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Luffy sat atop of the sheeps head of the Going Merry glaring at the tall dead island in front of them.

"We're going back." He declared to his crew, who all, but Nami, had gathered around him on the deck. "We have to get my hat back!"

"B-b-but you heard Dante!" Usopp, Chopper and Kuro shook in fear. "We'll be killed if we ever step foot on that island again!"

"I don't care what that stupid grape head said! That mystery girl still has my hat and I want it back!"

"A-Arr-Are you insane did you not hear him!" Usopp's voice had increased in pitch as he continued trying to talk some sense into his thick headed captain. "The people who have your hat are immortal monsters! Do you hear that! IMMORTAL MONSTERS!"

"Who cares if their monsters!" Luffy shouted. "We'll just have to kick their asses!" His famous grin stretched out on to his face.

"Tch," Zoro scoffed. "Monsters? Nothing that scarry. I bet that immortal part is a bunch of bull shit these 'Sins' spread around to scare people off. If it bleeds you can kill it simple as that." Usopp's eyes by this point had rolled into the back of his head and he officially passed out.

"AH! Usopp!" Chopper shouted, "Someone get a doctor!" He ran around the snipers passed out body, his tiny hoofed feet making loud clicking sounds against the wood of the boat. "Oh wait I'm a doctor..." He froze in his next step when realization hit him and speed off to help his long-nosed friend.

"That settles it!" Luffy declared pounding his fist into his other hand. "Nami! Set course back towards Ground Zero!" Nami came out of the kitchen with the rolled up maps.

"We're close to one of the docking sites that they mentioned before." Nami pondered on their course of action.

"Yosh! let's start there." Luffy grind his head bobbing up and down like an apple in the water.

"Just hold up a second you idiot!" Nami shouted her teeth going shark like as she bopped the idiot on the head. "We cannot go like this. We would be killed before we can even reach the harbor."

"Namis right..." Vivi backed up the only other girl on the ship. "The know what the ship looks like now and they'd destroy it before we can even land."

"Then how are we going to get back to the island?" Chopper blinked up at them doe eyed.

"So thats why we should disguise the Going Merry." Nami grind a very cat like grin.

"What a fantastic idea from a fantastic women~!" Sanji shouted once again fawning over the navigator.

"YOSH! Lets get started!" Luffy jumped into the air excitedly.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

It only took a day to give the ship a new look. The sail was blank from the Strawhat Pirates signature grinning skull with a straw hat. The sheep head at the front of the ship was changed to thanks to Usopp. The sheep head was now the large head of a pitbull with a bone in its mouth.

It took about another day to sail back to the island and to the closest docking district. It was actually not that far from where they had climbed up the Islands side to get to the top when the first arrived at the dead island.

The docking area was a half circle in the side of the island, like something had taken a huge bite out of the red land. LIke all the other holes in the island according to the map Nami stolen, there were different levels of civilization going up to the top. Along the edges of the layers going in a zigg-zagg like pattern of train tracks that reached all the way to the top. At the top large cranes that had iron chains, with hooks at the end hanging down to the bottom. All of them were working at the moment lifting large crates up to the top.

"So cool~" Luffy shouted when he placed his eyes on the large cranes. He was about to run out of their hiding spot behind a stack of conveniently placed crates and barrels. Numi had luckly acted fast and grabed a fistfull of the cloak they had forced him into.

"Don't go running off or you'll ruin our cover!" Nami whispered as loud as she could. She harshly pulled him back behind there sanctuary of wooden boxes. "Now everyone knows the plane right?" Nami looked at the faces of her crewmates that were decided to join in the hunt of the mystery girl. It was decided earlier on that Vivi, Caro, and Sanji would stay on the boat and sail a little ways away of the island while, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp would search for the hat stealing girl.

The decided this because they would believe it would be best if Vivi stayed back incase they got caught and the left Sanji behind just incase anything happens. Choppers nose and Usopps eyes would make it much easier to track down and spot the girl while Nami already having the map would help them keep from getting lost and keep the idiots in order. Zoro was there for protection and Luffy they would not have been able to convince him to stay on the ship even with all the amount of meat in the world at their disposal.

"Alright now listen up!" Nami shouted at the small group. "Seeing as you all are idiots and clearly can follow instructions I will go over the plane again." As Nami said this she glared harshly at Luffy and Zoro.

"Oi! What's with that look!" An anger mark pulled on Zoros temple as he yelled at the red headed navigator.

Ignoring the angry swordsmen Nami continued on. "We stay together, and search for any signs of these 'Sins' or anyone related to them. There is no running off by yourselves. If you do..." She trailed off. The violent vibes emitted off her body promised violence and pain.

"We get it you witch..." Zoro muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nami said a little too cheery for the swordsman's liking especially with the shining light that seemed to surround her suddenly. The navigator put a hand near her ear as if she was trying to hear him better. "Did I just hear you say 'Oh, please Nami-sama raise my debut by 50%'" Suddenly the bright light dimmed to red and Zoro swore to this day she had grown pair of red pointed horns and the tail of the devil.

"S-Scarry..." Usopp and Chopper shivered. Luffy's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Okay okay, jeez, I never said I wouldn't follow along with the plan...you sea witch." Zoro held up his hand in surrender.

Nami seemed to either not hear his last comment or just let it sleep seeing as the light around her brightened once again. "Good! Now lets get started!"


End file.
